Paper Love Trails
by aisha12894
Summary: Two individuals with distinctive personalities finds out that they share so much in common then they thought they did through letters. Would the two bloom into something new or will someone refuse the happiness of the duo due to their own love.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with long brown hair that extended to her back with spiky orange colored on the top portion of her head sat in an elaborate metal chair that was placed on her patio along with a similar structured table.

'_Ah...the morning sun is revitalizing!' _the girl thought to herself before she removes herself from her seated position.

She then made her way toward the stone railing that guarded her or other people from falling over and landing on the solid earth below.

"Good morning, Julia, you seem to be in a good mood this morning." An adult male with blonde hair that was pulled back in to a ponytail with a garden apron on with a watering can in the other hand.

"I always like the morning, Romero. It means a new day is to come." The girl name Julia responded to the man name Romero's greeting.

"That's an interesting view you have on mornings but can youplease rub a little bit of that off on your brother, Raul." Romero replies with a small smile on his face when he tilted the watering can at an angle so the water would emerge from the tip.

Julia casts her gaze over her right shoulder to the adjoining patio to see the two glass patio doors closed, curtains blocked the inside of the room, and the lights were still turned off.

"I don't think he's too much of a morning person. So just give him a couple of hours to nap and he'll definitely be up." Julia reassured Romero before returning her gaze to the morning sky.

A flock of birds soon caught her attention as they flew in a perfect "V" formation when she ponders to herself, _'I wonder do the birds enjoy seeing the sights of the world?' _

Deciding that in order to not have painful sunburn it was time to re-enter her room. _'Today's going to be a beautiful day.' _ She thought when she caught sight of parchment paper on top of her dresser.

0000

"Bang" "Bang" "Bang" the sound of multiple rasps were heard against the wooden door which awoke a male with spiky blonde hair.

'_What time is it?'_ The male thought to himself when he rolled over the surface of his bed toward his side table to check his alarm clock.

In bright red numbers it displayed nine thirty, the male rolled back over and groaned in agony at how early he was rudely waken up to.

'_Can't Claude and Mathilda get it? They're the early birds!' _the male mentally complained when the knocks were becoming louder and louder by the passing second.

"Ugh!" the blonde hair boy angrily tosses the covers off of his body and made his way towards the door.

"Whose it?" he inquires to the closed door once he approaches the door, glances through the peephole and unlocks the door.

"What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" he shouted his question after he opened the door without even pausing to look to see who was at the door first.

"We would like to come into our home and its almost ten o'clock in the morning." A calm yet familiar masculine voice answers the male's question.

The young man rubs his eyes with the side of his hands before seeing three figures entering his sights; one was a thin male with light cropped blue hair and silver eyes, the next one was about five-six, dark skin, heavyset male with dreads in his hair and the last one was a female with short pink hair with black goggles resting on top of her head.

They each held around four to five white plastics bags within their grasp, when the blonde haired spotted the familiar nearby supermarket logo, which was not too far from their home.

"Come on Miguel, these bags are heavy!" the girl with short pink hair exclaimed, which caused the young male named Miguel to open the door wider enough for their easy passage.

"How come neither one of you have your keys with you?" Miguel questioned them with an air of annoyance around him.

"If you don't remember they were getting made today or did you forget that too?" the boy with blue hair fires back with another question.

"Claude, I don't know why you have that tone with me because I could have let you all stand out there even longer. But out of the kindest of my heart, I woke up and let you all in." Miguel half-lied but knew they would never figure out the real reason why he woke up.

"And they say I'm the one with melodrama in my life." The boy name Claude states as he unloads the plastic bags and stashes the syrup, cooking oil, the spices and the snacks in the pantry.

"Oh Miguel," the girl with the short pink hair calls for Miguel after she stick her head inside of the kitchen area.

"What is it Mathilda?" he inquires in a polite tone toward the female, name Mathilda, after he approaches her.

"Claude, Aaron and I stop by and picked up the mail." Mathilda informed Miguel, who seemed to suddenly be on alert rather then annoyed.

"So then I must have some mail then?" Miguel was trying hard to suppress the anxiousness in his tone when he asked however his attempt serverly failed.

'_I wonder what's gotten into Miguel? Why is he so anxious about some mail?' _Claude mentally notes when he cuts his eyes over to see Mathilda handing him a couple of white envelopes.

"Well then aren't you going to open it so I can read it?" Mathilda poses while she removes a chair from underneath their circular dining able.

Claude prolongs his stare and notices Miguel in intense concentration, a mode that only comes about when he is beyblading a strong and fierce opponent like Takao Kinoyama or Kai Hitawari. _'I wonder whose got him like that?' _

Miguel delicately flip the letter envelope so that he could open it by the short side rather than the full length of the envelope.

"Oh wow, its two pages this time. Yay!" Mathilda quietly shouts. Miguel simply observes Mathlida as she sounded like a two year old who just received the perfect gift for Christmas by the way she estatically clapped her hands.

'_I got to figure out who wrote that letter to Miguel!' _Claude thought as he felt a sense of envy course through his body at Miguel apparent joy of receveing a letter.

Mathilda's eyes spotted something else fall from out of the envelope and quickly retrieves it before Claude's watchful gaze fell on them again.

'_I wonder will Miguel ever know Claude's true intentions for him?' _ She wonder to herself while trying to figure out how to get pass Claude without having him question her.

She decides tp watch as Miguel was slow to open the letter and could tell that the mere sight of the letter made his day.

"Well I'm going to sort out the rest of the mail to see whoelse has mail." Mathilda stated when she removed herself from Miguel and Claude's presence.

Claude had finished packing the items in the pantry and moved to placing the items in to the refrigerator while silently maintaing his focus on Miguel.

He saw Miguel's eyes move about the papers as if he was locked in a trance by the writer's words.

After he shifted to the next page, Claude heard a loud squeal from the living room, "What is it?"

"We got an invite to go to Julia and Raul eighteen birthday party!" Mathilda shouts as she runs back inside of the kitchen aimlessly waving an orange paper around in the air.

"Eh?" Claude and Miguel response in a simliar manner at the same time before Mathilda calmed herself down enough to read the yellow writing on the card.

"They are having a circus theme for their eighteen birthday party and they invited us to attend!" Mathilda proclaimed with a rather wide smile present on her face.

"Are you sure its for us or is it just for you?" Claude inquires about whom the invitation was addressed to before he closes the refrigerator door back.

Miguel could feel his throat tighten since he did not tell the entire team, except for Mathilda, about why they recieved an invitation let alone how could he have come by one.

"It's addressed to Barthez Battalion besides the point...I say we should still go!" Mathilda suggested to Claude and Miguel with an earnest smile. "Oh and look it's dated for the following month from now."

Miguel merely leans back in his chair, refolds the letter, and replaces the item back inside of the envelope, "I agree with Mathilida. Besides its not like we're doing anything anyway."

"Wait a minute, Miguel, just why should we attend their birthday party? Don't you remember that we have a blading tournament that month. I surely don't want to go since we have to train." Claude explains since he adamantly refused on going.

"Claude, you're no fun!" Mathilda shouts at the top of her lungs before she scales it back and explains, "Miguel and I want to go and I'm sure Aaron would want to go as well."

"I mean if you think about it they didn't have to extend an invite to us but since we were able to participate the previous blading tournament that in turn allowed us to make friends all over the world. I think it would be respectful to just attend." Miguel presented a solid case on why the should attend the event.

"So you see if we don't attend events like this then this would show that our friendship was false and its their birthday for crying out loud." Mathilda adds in since she hopped on the bandwagon with Miguel.

Claude simply just stood there with his arms folded across his chest before leaning his back against the refrigerator door.

"Alright then," he speaks up, "...we can go but only on the condition that we do some training while we are there." Claude agrees on a condition when he could hear the sound of happiness from both Mathilda and Miguel. "We're going to Spain!"

0000

Julia had made her way down a flight of stairs that would lead her to the first floor when she could hear the sounds of people making breakfast.

'_I wonder what surprise we're going to have today?' _she inwardly asks herself before she can hear someone calling her name.

"Julia, is breakfast ready?" the voice inquries when she had turned her head to see her twin brother's red coif enter in her line of vision.

"Don't know yet Raul. I just got down here. Where's my good morning?" Julia poses with her right hand resting on her right hip while her weight shifted to her left foot.

A yawning Raul merely covers his opened mouth after giving a good stretch to his tense muscles, "Good morning to you sis, how are you doing this morning?"

"That's so much better." Julia commented with her eyes still on her twin brother, "Good morning to you too and I doing good. What about you?"

Raul stifled another yawn emitting from his mouth, "I still want to sleep but Romero said he wanted to discuss something important at breakfast this morning so I had to will myself out of bed this morning."

"So typical of you," Julia mutters to herself when she spots one of their maids emerge from the kitchen with silver plates in her hands, which meant breakfast was ready.

"Luckily for you, they just finished cooking the food and are placing them on the table as we speak." Julia informed her twin of the status of breakfast.

As if suddenly charged with energy, Raul sprung to life with little difficultly whatsoever, "Good because I went to bed last night starving."

'_I swear if it wasn't for our looks, people would have never thought we would be twins let alone related.' _Julia thought after watching Raul run pass her and in the direction of the dining room.

0000

"Can you believe that we finally convinced Claude to go to Julia and Raul's party?" Mathilda asks Miguel after checking to make sure that Claude was not listening in on their conversation.

Miguel shifts his body so he could find a comfortable position in his current seat. "You're a really good actress, Mathilda. You managed to reel him in with the bait."

'_He only went so that…' _she stops herself in mid thought before realizing that she was talking to Miguel.

"Are you excited? I mean you get to see _her_ again." Mathilda inquires about Miguel's feelings on their pending invitation to the twins' birthday party.

"Of course I am. I just don't want any thing to be awkward between us when we finally meet face to face again." Miguel expresses his excitement and doubts.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure its like riding a bike. You have to start with the introduction first and then continue on from there. If there is an awkward silence you should just change the topic." Mathilda advises Miguel on some pointers he could use.

"I mean I know that much Mathilda! Man, you sound just like a younger sister worried for their older brother. I understand how to talk to a girl, all I'm saying is that it's going to be a little weird at first." Miguel quickly explains what he meant from his previous statement.

"Oh" Mathilda had placed both of her hands on her cheeks with her mouth wide open; "I completely turned it into something different."

Miguel could not help but laugh at the expression that she made on her face, "It's okay. You are forgiven."

"Forgiven for what?" Claude questions while he was leaning on the threshold of the door with his arms folded across his chest.

"Eek" Mathilda emitted from being scared by Claude's sudden appearance with no warnings, "We were arguing the other day and decided to call it a truce."

"Are you sure you are alright Mathilda?" he asks when he noticed that she had hid behind Miguel's arm. I mean I hope I didn't _scare_ you or anything." Claude mentions as he lowers his eyelids at the pink haired girl.

She could feel him mentally trying to send her a message as to leave the two alone for a while, "You know what I need to go search my closet to see if I have the perfect outfit for their party."

Miguel immedately notices how Mathilda responded to Claude's allegation and quickly removes herself from behind him and distances herself from the situation.

"So are you really sure about going to this birthday party?" Claude inquires after moving out the way of Mathilda so she could get by.

"Didn't we already discuss this, we will practice while we are there. You don't have to ask me again, I know what was exchanged." Miguel quickly diffused the situation.

"As long as that is understood then I don't see a reason why we can't go." Claude conceeds before pushing himself off the door frame.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia and her twin Raul takes their respective seats, which were right next to each other, the maids swiftly emerges from within the kitchen with plates in their hands.

"I can't wait to see what we will be eating today, can you sister?" Raul excitingly mentions as he rubs the palms of his hand together from anticipation.

The maids placed the silver covered dishes in front of them and removes the metallic cover to reveal French toast on the plate.

"French toast!" Raul happily exclaims while swiftly reaching out for his fork and knife and starts to cut the toast into smaller pieces.

"Hey you two, its good to see you _both_ up this morning." Romero greets them once he walked out in to the dining room and takes a seat opposite of the twins.

"Well I came to deliver some good news on regards of the birthday party you two are having in a month." Romero continues on with his announcement once he was seated comfortably in his seat.

Romeo's announcement seemed to have caught Julia's full attention as she was now solely focused in on Romero as if she was anxious to hear some particular news from the blonde haired male.

"All of the invites have successfully been delievered to those listed on the guest list by the end of the day. We will assume that calls will be pouring in late at night our time so we will have some maids on night duty and others stationed in the early morning." Romero outlines the plan to the twins with only Julia actively listening to him.

Julia slowly relaxes in her seat when she cut her eyes over to see Raul still eating his breakfast. She then returns her focus back to her own food.

"That's good news to hear. After all, we only get to turn eighteen once and we would want everyone that we know to be invited now don't we Raul?" She responses in a slight reserved tone.

"It sounds more like you want _one _person in particular to come..." Raul manages to slips in as he takes a brief break from eating his breakfast.

Romero and Raul merely observes Julia's face as her cheeks tint rosy pink when she quickly comments, "It's nothing like that..."

She scratches the side of her cheek with her right index finger and her eyes away from their view, "I just want those who we know to be able to celebrate our special day with us."

"So would you care to explain why you asked me to send him a personal invite only to have me turn around and send one to his team?" Romero chimes in causing Julia to snap her head in his direction.

"Romero!" she shouts as her eyes were wide open after hearing Romero reveal Julia's quiet kept secret.

"What?" he inquires with a innocent expression on his face, shrugs his shoulder, and his hands slightly outward in front of him.

"You will pay for revealing that!" Julia shouts with burning flames surrounding her as she holds up one of her fists at the blonde haired man, who sat across from the twins.

"Calm down, Julia," Raul suggests after seeing his twin rise to her feet because she was worked up by Romero's comment. "I don't mind you inviting a guest for your personal means."

His comment seemed to put a damper on Julia's ever growing anger toward Romeo.

Julia simply releases a deep breath before taking her seat, _'Remainder: never trust Romero with anymore of your secrets.' _

A small smile was evident on Romero's face after seeing the result of his little experiment achieving the necessary results.

'_Well then I will make it a night that no one would ever forget, Julia dear!' _He inwardly thought to himself.

0000

Claude noticed that ever since Miguel had received that letter, a small smile was present on his face throughout the entire day.

He even completed his portion of the designated chores and on top of that he even provided aid for Mathilda in her chores. Yet that unexplained smile still remained evident on his face.

_'It was because of that letter he recieved today.' _ he mentally concludes when he also notes, _'That he's been acting strange...'_

_'I need to get to the bottom of this.' _Claude thought as he merely observes Miguel helping Mathilda wash and dry dishes.

"Miguel," he calls out to his blonde haired companion, who stops what he was doing, and leans far back enough to see Claude in his line of vision.

Mathilda really did not like the tone Claude used when he called out Miguel's name, when she thought, _'Just keep working and ignore him...'_

"We need to talk..." Claude pauses in the middle of his sentence to look at Mathilda before he mentions, "..._alone._"

"Can it wait…I am in the middle of washing dishes at the moment." Miguel counters, since he was caught offguard when Claude called out his name out in that manner.

"I don't think it can since it is something that I need to address about the birthday party we have been invited to." Claude partial admits the truth.

Mathilda was secretly trying to send mental messages toward Miguel, who seemed to be ignoring ever single last one of them.

'_Miguel, don't fail for his trap…'_ she wanted to verbalized her warning to Miguel._ '...or you will get stuck in his web.' _

"Sure, I don't see why not…" Miguel agress to the idea, "Mathilda I will be right back." he tells her as he touches her shoulder with one of his hands.

She physically nods her head to show that she understood and trusted Miguel's judgment.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Miguel inquired once they made their way out onto their apartment's patio.

"You understand that the only reason I am allowing us to go to this party is so we can be in the vicinity of the beyblading tournament that I entered us in." Claude stated his reason to why they were going to the twin's birthday party.

"I thought we already had this talk?" Miguel questions Claude as he suddenly felt that he was experiencing having déjà vu, "We came to the agreement that we will be there practicing as well and I plan to stick to that plan. So what's the problem now?"

Claude silently watches each one of Miguel's facial expressions and noticed that the exact small smile that was on his face earlier had not faded yet, "Nothing...you have cleared up what I was murky about."

Miguel simply nods his head at Claude's statement as he adds in, "If you don't mind as team captain, I would like to go down there a day early so I can scout for some good bey practicing areas. I mean the ones that are proved through the tournament are too crowd and displays our strengths and weaknesses to our opponents."

Claude thought over Miguel's plan for a couple of minutes and ultimately figures that Miguel's reasoning perfectly lined up with his proposal.

"Okay then, that sounds like a plan but when we get down there you better have numbers and names to match up with your purpose or I would think that you went down there for some _ulterior_ moment." Claude mentions his clause to the proposal.

'_Can he ever lighten the load and release us from the short collar?' _Miguel thought after hearing Claude's addtional demands.

"That would not be too much of a hassle. Now if you don't mind, I was helping Mathilda out before you call me out for this meeting…_again. _" he kept the latter part to himself.

'_Well then will you be able to pull through with your plan?' _he thought when he saw Miguel strolled pass him.

0000

Romero soon made his way up to Julia's room once breakfast concluded since he wanted to ask her a rather serious and personal question that did not require Raul's presence.

He walked over to her bedroom door, placed three knocks against the door before it cracked open wide enough so he could enter inside.

Romero tightly closed the door behind when he was hit with a question from Julia, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

He leans his back against the bedroom door as his facial expression contorts to a stern and serious look that was directed at Julia, "How serious are you about a possible relationship between you two?"

Romero's question causes Julia to cut her gaze at the floor as she attempts to formulate her thought in to a complete sentence, "I don't know yet..."

She turns her stare toward Romero as she adds in, "Words on paper are meaningless if they can't be physical produced."

"Are you sure that's your honest to word opinion of the situation that you are in at the moment?" Romero questions her to see where she stood on the situation.

"Yeah...yeah, I am." She responses to his question and hoped that it satisfied him enough so she would be left alone to her personal thoughts.

"If you change your mind let me know..." Romero mentions as he pushes himself from in front of the door before he informs her of her options. "because I do have a long line of boys lining up waiting to get confirmation from me."

"I will if there is a change in plans." Julia reassures him before he turns and exits her bedroom. She released a sigh, leaned backwards, laid with her back on her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

'_I remember when we first faced each other in the bey arena...in Australia where Raul battled separately from each other…' _Julia thought to herself allowing her brain to recall a memory.

The instant we released both our blade, it already felt as if I had the upper advatange since the crowd seemed to shout my name which gave Thunder Pegasus and I the thrill of a lifetime, while our blades clashed with one another.

Even though her opponent did not feel the exact same way as she did; it did not really bother her as much just as long as F Dynasty advanced on to the next round without exhausting too much of effort.

'_The battle was realitively easy but I had the feeling that he didn't put too much of an effort into it as I did.' _She thought to herself as she recalls the entire flow of the battle.

'_Although it was overshadowed by feelings for my little brother and him learning how to gain confidence…I then felt short changed at the end.' _She thought to herself when she remembers the confrontation of the two teams when they were exiting the stadium.

"Hey you two," the sound of a masculine voice calls out for the F Dynasty twins, who stopped in the middle of their tracks after they celebrated their victory.

Julia and Raul paused in the middle of their stride, turned in the direction of the voice, and discovered the source to be none other then their defeated opponents, Barthez Battalion.

"First off let me say that was an intense battle," the voice mentions before they mentions, "I hope for a rematch in the near future."

It was then that the twins realized that it was the team captian, who was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, of Barthez Battalion doing the speaking as they identify him as Miguel.

"What do you say Julia?" Miguel continues to speak as he extends his hand out toward her.

Julia glances down at his extended hand, returns her gaze back to his face, deems him sincere in his statement, and responses with a shake of his hand "Why not? I would like that very much."

"I hope you stick to that promise we made after _our_ battle Raul." Mathilda whispers her reminder to him while sticking her head out from behind Miguel's body.

A small smile appears on Raul's face after he hears the pink haired girl, Mathilda, comment which causes him to nod his head in a yes, "Trust me I won't."

"Well then we will be seeing each other around then." Miguel stated his claim before they made their way past the twins.

"It seems as if you two have made more friends." Romero claimed as he made his way over to the twins after buying him some fruit juice from the concession stand.

"Yeah, that's what makes beyblading so much fun: the crowd, the battles and of course the friends you make at the end of it all." Raul expresses through passionate statement.

"I see that you''re rather fired up about this, Raul?" Romero notes as he turns his attention to the feminine portion of F Dynasty, "Do you share the same feelings as your brother?"

Julia was in a daze as she merely stared at her hand, the very exact one that shook Miguel's hand, when she noticed that Romero had waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh…what is it?" Julia asked not hearing the question Romero had previous asked them.

'_It's not like Julia to be the twin that's not paying attention to Romero.' _Raul thought after observing his twin's sudden weird behavior.

'_I don't have to time to be lying on the bed. I have a birthday party to be planning.' _She suddenly thought before she pushed herself off of the surface of her queen sized bed.

0000

After helping Mathilda with the dishes, Miguel decided to take a break and turned on the television when a very fond memory of his popped up in his head.

'_I remember when we went to that training ground to see who could master the hard metal system but lucky for us it fell into the right hands.' _ Miguel thought before revisiting the memory again.

The bus ride there was spacious enough so that everyone had the right amount of space for his or her own personal movement.

'_She even sparked the fire in the girls' heart after verbally noting that Ming Ming was on BEGA's team and was sure that one of the girls should have a spot on the time.' _ He mentally notes.

He was even surprised at the intensity that Mariah and Julia were emitting from each other when the girls tested to see who was the strongest among each other.

'_I personally didn't feel like blading so I instead focused on helping out with Emily and Kenny construct the beys in a timing manner.' _ He thought of his role in the project.

'_I can have my chance at dinner.' _Miguel mentally thinks of a plan to least acquire a seat that would place him next to Julia Fernandez.

However his plan did not go so smoothly instead he found himself stuck sitting in between the two pink haired girls at camp, Mariah and Mathilda.

But another opportunity to progress on his plan came when he presented the new blades to the entire group. _'I didn't know Miguel could put together a blade…'_

"Well are you going to try it out?" he asks as the group seemed hesitant on testing out the new beys in his hands, except for Takao. "Just be careful with it." He verbally warns Takao before he spots an empty seat right next to Julia.

"Hey Miguel," Julia calls for the blonde haired boy's attention, who sat off to the right of her.

_'Oh my god, she's really talking to me.' _he inwardly before he realized how much of a girl he had mentally sounded like. "Yes, what is it?" he asked signaling that he was paying attention to her.

"Is that small blade really as powerful as you all claim it is?" Julia inquries since her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Miguel simply places his hands in his pockets before he turns his gaze toward Takao, who loads the blade onto his personal launcher. "Like Kenny said, its power beyond your wildest dreams."

'…_wildest dreams…' _ Julia repeats in her thoughts. She looks up to see Takao being shot back due to the extreme amount of power that was released from the ripper being pulled.

"Amazing," Julia quitely states to herself after seeing what just occurred to Takao before her very own eyes.

"I know right! Even I am impressed at its sheer power." Miguel states his opinion of the blade to Julia after seeing a couple of people help Takao back on his feet.

"So much power in that small blade…it's almost unbelievable." Julia mentions once her enthusiasm set in.

Miguel looks to see the plain shock and awe apparent on her face, "You know it is one of a kind and the tool we would need to use in order to beat BEGA."

'_Although I thought for a minute that we were not going to spend a lot of time together we end up enjoying each others' company.' _ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Raul," Julia shouts to get her twin's attention as she bangs on her baby brother's door, "Would you hurry up already! we do have a birthday party to plan!"

She watches as the doorknob jiggles and turns in order to open the door when the sight of Raul lappears while leaning against the threshold of his bedroom door.

"I'm up!" he counters as he rubs his eyes with the side of his hand and notices his sister in front of the door, "I just wanted to take another nice little nap."

"Come on sleepy head." Julia instructs him as she takes a good look at her brother and silenly ponders why he slept so much.

"Romero already called for a taxi and it's charging by the second so come on." She informed him after she grabbed Raul's hand and dragged him all the way outside.

"It's about time you finally joined us again, Raul." Romero greets the red haired twin once they entered inside of the backseat of the taxi cab.

"I would have just simply left you but Julia vehmently protested against it since she desperately wanted her other half with her." Romero comments when Julia pushes Raul further across the taxicab seat so she could have a seat.

"Ah sis, you should have just said that." Raul mentions when he cuts his gaze over to see his sister, who was staring out the window.

"Now you of all people should know your sister better then that." Romero jokes with Raul after seeing a blush of embarrassment present on her face.

"Whatever..." Julia mutters to herself when she ask "can we just go ahead and leave?" while avoiding eye contact with her traveling companions.

"Whatever you say Julia." Romero and Raul jokingly responses in unison.

_'That was a really brief cab ride.' _Julia inwardly notes to herself and was even surprised at the fact that they made it to their planner in record time.

"Thank you so very much for your services! Have a nice day." the taxi cab driver announces once he dropped his three passengers off at their intended location.

"You too sir. " The traveling trio returns the good favor before they emerge from the taxi after they paid for the cab fare,

Raul takes in the sight of the two stored building with white bricks laid out by a well-known local masonry. There was a patio filled with elaborate metallic chairs and tables that holds a wooden pole and a red fabric with golden trimming outlines the edges.

"Wow, that was fast." Raul declares as he releases a whistle and places his hands inside of his pants pockets.

"I thought it would have taken us a least another half of hour to get here." he voices while rocking back and forth from the balls of his feet to the heels.

"I guess it just puts us in good favors since she doesn't tolerate anyone arriving late for their appointments, no matter who they are." Romeo mentions to the twins before he ushers them inside of the building.

"That just puts us in good favors then since she does not like anyone being late for her appointments no matter who they are." Romero stated to the twins before ushering them in.

As they move inside of the meticulous decorated room, that boasted samples for various events such as weddings, birthdays, corporate and social gatherings.

The birthday section instantly catches Julia's sights as she strolls over in that direction while Raul ventures off in the opposite direction toward the social gathering section.

Romero causally observes the twins sense of priorites as one seemed to be fully focused on the task at hand while the other was off floating somewhere in cloud nine.

The sound of high heels clicking against the wood before it suddenly stops and a feminine voice breaks the silence. "You two have excellent timing."

"I was just thinking about you two." She adds in, which causes Julia and Raul to break their concentration on whatever it was that they were focused on and turns until they notice a women approaching them.

She was a petite woman with an olive complexion, who wore a longsleeve grey blazer with a sleeveless yellow dress shirt with billowing ruffles down the center of the blazer, along with a black pencil-shape skirt, and patent leather pumps that added six inches to her height. She had medium lenght curly Strawberry Blonde hair that was styled in a bob with a sideswept bang and light blue eye color with thick black frame eyeglasses.

Romero was the first to greet the woman with a small smile present on his face, "Ah Mariana, it is so good to see you again."

"Same to you too, Romero. It seems as if time has been treating you rather well." she returns with a similar smile on his face.

"That's rather a nice compliment from a beautiful woman such as yourself." He chimes in with a wider smile present on his face when he explains why they were there. "Anyway, the twins decided to stop by and check up on the progress of their birthday party."

The woman name, Mariana, cuts her blue eyes over toward Julia and Raul before she returns her gaze back to Romero, "Oh what good timing do you all have, I was going to call you all in today so I can get their sizes for the clothes.

When Mariana mentions the word "clothes" in her statement it seem to have caught the twins' attention as she instructs them, "Come on up to my studio and I will show you all what I have done."

Romero was the first to follow Mariana up a set of steps with Raul and Julia not to far behind him, "As I already told you before I took the assignment on because I had huge plans for our famous performers in the area."

Once they arrived at the second floor, Mariana issues out another set of orders to the trio, "You can take a seat in those empty stools over there and I will pull your folder."

As the twins and Romero occupy the empty stools that surrounded her work place, Mariana searches through a cabinet file of a binder.

"Alright here we go…" she mumbles to herself as she removes the folder, strolls over to the twins, and places it in front of them. The cover had their names, Raul and Julia, typed in an elaborate font along with their picture underneath their names.

Mariana removes one of the high stools from underneath her work station and takes a seat in front of her clients.

Raul simply reaches out, lifts the folder's cover, and checks out the various pictures of the venue that they were going to have their party at. _'That's amazing! Its more than enough room for them to put the big tent up.' _

"Do you like the area? If you don't like that particular location then there are other possible venues that you two can choose from?" Mariana asks before she even allow the twins to answer her initial question.

Julia simply turns her attention to Rau, who nods his head at her, which causes her to return her gaze on to Mariana.

"I believe even if we wanted to change now then it would be too late, since we already delivered all of our invitations with this address printed on it." Julia mentions before she adds in, "Besides we both agreed that this was the best spot."

On the other hand, Raul continues to flip through the contents of the binder ignoring Mariana's question and stops at the page that had their menu.

Mariana nods her head at Julia's statement before she clears her throat and starts to outline the details of the twin's eighteenth birthday party.

"Let's talk about you food choices." She mentions first, which causes Raul head to snap upright at her comment. "If I recall correctly you selected an Topsy Turvy birthday cake one for show and the other was a four tiered cake. You wanted two of those sections to be vanilla and the other two chocolate flavored. You want light foods, nothing heavy, such as finger foods. The popcorn machine is in enroute and will arrive here on your special day."

Julia nods her head again when Mariana watches Raul flip the page to the layout of the party.

"Now for the layout, you said wanted to incoporate parts of the circus so the tightrope is being built in the center along with net under you all. Once you two have completed your grand entrance we will remove the net. The photo booth will be here in a couple of days."

Julia thinks over the concept before a new idea emerge within her thoughts. "How about move the tightrope outside instead so no alterations would have to be done so it could fit inside. "

Mariana raises her eyebrow at the suggest from the orange haired twin, "We can have a circular platform in the middle of the tent for our entrance and a couple of more where tables and chairs can be placed."

"Then we can have the food being served by waiters and waitress while they watch the show from their seats. Oh and we can have the hoops hang from the middle in a triange fashion with the dangling clothe a little ways apart from each other." Julia concludes what she wanted to change.

"What do you think about that plan, Raul?" Julia poses to her twin after explaining her layout and because it was his party as well.

"It's all fine by me." he agrees with the idea when he expresses his honesty opinion, "After all, we don't want know if someone might have the sudden urge to climb up the tightrope and utimately hurt themselves in the end."

"Then it is settled then." Mariana responses as she grabs a ballpoint ink pen and scribbles in shorthand format the altercations Julia did to the original proposed plan.

Raul merely turn to the next page and saw an array of reds, whites, oranges, yellows, blues, and greens.

"Oh this is my favorite part, the stylist offered this paritcular color palate to me and told me to show you some pictures of the outfits you two will be wearing." Mariana mentions after seeing Raul turned to the clothing section.

Julia studies each and every one of her options before she finds the one that catches her attention and pulls them out of the line up, "I want this one as my party outfit, this one as my performance attire and that as the after party outfit."

"I guess I have to do the same thing too." Raul mutters to himself as he busies himself with choosing his three outfits as well.

"Raul, if you would turn to the next page," Mariana instructs him when the agenda of the party appears before his eyes.

"I want you two to take a good long look over this line up, since this is the most crucial part of planning." she informs them in a serious tone.

The twins eyes cautiously scan the outline of their party, "So our tightrope performance would already be prerecorded and televised to our guests."

"Yes, they will be guided to an open theater and instructed to watch the brief film of your entrance before they head inside of the tent."

"Once they enter inside of the tent they will recieve the opening by the ringmaster and then that is when we will make our entrance through the platform with a cloud of fog."

"Then around ten thirty the circus performance will end and every one will walk to the after party that will start at eleven."

Mariana continues to scratch and then scribble the changes on the paper when she asks "When you flip to the next page...let me know if it fits your standards?

Julia watches as Raul flip to the next page over that had after party venue typed across the top portion of the paper.

"Oh...I like this place a lot!" Raul declares as he holds the picture up close to his face. "I think we found us a winner, Julia." he says as he hands the picture over to his red haired twin.

Julia could only watch as Raul display his fondness over the place when he saw where it was located.

"Well if you feel that way about it then I can't say I disagree with it." Julia agrees along with her brother and copies the similar smile he had on his face.

"It looks like the end of the binder." Raul announces to the group once he reached the opposite end of the binder.

"Alright then..." Mariana pipes up as she cast her gaze upwards and places her pen down, "...so I do hope you enjoy the changes that you two have made and if you feel strongly about what you see then I will go ahead and uphold my part of the deal."

"If that's all then I think I have my hands full with these changes," she mentions as she removes herself from the surface of the stool and walks over to them.

"So I will see you two on your birthday," she informs them as they mimic her action and stands on their feet when Mariana European kiss each one of her clients, including Romero.

"See you later then," the twins mentions in unison as the traveling trip makes their way back downstairs to the first floor and exits.

'_I can't wait for our birthday party! It's going to be so much fun!' _ The twins thought in excitement while humming the same tune to themselves.

0000

"Hey what did you and Claude talk about?" Mathilda inquires out of concerned for what Claude could have told Miguel.

"The same thing as always, he tried to probe my mind to see that me leaving a day early would be for an _ulterior_ motive instead of work." Miguel response to her question while putting emphasis on ulterior.

Mathilda's eyes swiftly scans the area around to see if Claude was there before she provides an answer, "That's because you are. Did he try and prove that you are?"

Miguel merely huffs at what she just ask him, "He wanted me to make a list of all the numbers of the places I visited. On top of that, when you all will arrive Claude is going to ask them did they see me there."

'_Claude really isn't playing with Miguel about this thing?' _she mentally notes since she felt that Claude was overstepping his boundaries.

"But you do have a plan don't you? I mean I know you aren't going to let that little thing Claude told you to do for him get in the way of seeing _her_, now would it?" Mathilda poses as she looks at Miguel's facial expression at the same time.

Miguel could not help but to laugh at his pink haired friend because she knew him all too well. "You can say that but I won't know if it will work until I get there."

"Come Miguel!" she suddenly interjects causing him to be in shock, "You got Aaron and I rooting for you on this one. So get out there and prove to us that Claude is dead wrong about all of this."

Miguel could tell that Mathilda was rather fired up about his current situation and its positive future outcome.

"Alright Mathilda, don't burn down the apartment okay? Besides I already have something in my head." Miguel reassures his friend with a small smile present on his face.

"Well then you owe me a favor in turn," Mathilda proposes to him, which catches Miguel off guard.

"You have to come with me to do some shopping. After all, I do have to look my best for their party." Mathilda states her demands for her favor.

Miguel simply laughs at her once again and her request. "That wouldn't be too hard to complete. Are you ready to go right now?"

"Yay, I get to go shopping!" Mathilda exclaims as she jumps up and down from excitement while clapping the palms of her hands together.

"Besides, I need to buy some clothes for the party too. After all, I do only have some of the same items in my closet." Miguel jokes at his lack of taste in his wardrobe.

"That's why you have me." Mathilda reminds him before looking for her purse when she mentions, "I will make you look like what every girl wants in a boyfriend."

He rubs the top of her head out of a habit when comments with, "I'm sure you got me."

"So what are we waiting for then, lets go before dictator Claude come and try and stop us." Mathilda warns Miguel when she grabbed her purse and made their way out of the apartment.

"Aaron, do you know where Mathilda went?" Miguel could hear Claude's voice travel up to the apartment door when he locked it.

He quickly turned toward Mathilda, placed his index finger over his lips, told her to be quiet and signaled for her to break down the hallway.

"Go!" Miguel whispers as they swiftly run down the hallway of their apartment trying to avoid making the smallest of noise.

Claude unlocked the apartment door, stuck his head out, and looked left and right down the hall but did not see anyone, _'I wonder just where did those two go off to in a hurry.' _

"Whew, that was close." Miguel mutters under his breath once they paused at the corner in order to catch their breaths.

"Lets go before Claude wises up and walks down here." Mathilda proclaims before she straightens back up to her intended height.

Miguel simply nodded his head in agreement before they quietly made their way down a flight of stairs.

"Mathilda," He called out to his pink haired female companion once they exited their apartment.

"Yeah what is it, Miguel?" Mathilda asked as she glanced over her shoulder after they merged in to the sidewalk traffic.

"What do you think I should get Julia for her birthday?" Miguel inquires to her since she would know what girls like the best for gifts.

Mathilda thinks over the question for about a couple of minutes when she asks, "What was it that you have in mind for her gift?"

Miguel merely scratches the back of his head from embarrassment, "Uhm...I wanted to get her a book of poetry."

"Wow…that actually sounds like a nice gift, Miguel." Mathilda agrees with the idea when she asks him in a teasing manner, "Are you sure you aren't a girl in disguise?"

"I guarentee you that I am a boy." Miguel counters after hearing Mathilda mentions he could possibly be a girl in disguise.

"So what other ideas did you have in mind besides the book of poetry? I'm curious to find out." she redirects the conversation back on to the initial subject.

"I thought that she would find that corny so my next thoughts turned to jewlery. But I didn't know what her opinion of jewlry is so..." Miguel expresses his concerns over his choice of gifts.

"Calm down, Miguel, it won't be the end of the world." Mathilda calms the blonde haired boy down with a pat on the shoulder.

"I think she would appreciate any gift that _you_ give to her, besides I don't really think Julia is the picky type." Mathilda remindes him when he could feel himself ease up a little.

"You're right but still I don't want to give her just any kind of gift. I want to show her that I actually put some kind of thought into it." Miguel insistingly claims with an expression of concern present on his face.

"There you go!" She suddenly announces with a wide smile on her face. "You've manage to have successfully clear all the stages of confusion for buying gifts in record time."

Miguel's facial expression changes from concern to a "I did what" expression. "My, my my, Miguel you must be use to these kind of things?" Mathilda asks him as she returns her arms to her side.

"Not really but there's something else that I need to ask you about." Miguel adds in while looking at Mathilda as they start off on their walk to the mall.

"Yes, what is it?" Mathilda answers in an optimistic tone when she spoke, "I am sure we can fix whatever it is."

"Do you think you can help me pick out something nice for the twins' birthday party?" Miguel finally asks his favor toward Mathilda.

She could not help but laugh as her attempt to cover it up was of no use since he was quite serious about what he just asked her.

"Sure," She confirms her participation in the favor.

"I wouldn't mind after all…I was tired of seeing you in those boring old clothes anyway." Mathilda admits, which causes Miguel to laugh as well.

"Wait a minute..." Miguel suddenly chimes in as he snaps his head to the pink haired girl's, " are you saying I don't have any sense of color coordination."

A couple of minutes later, the mall enters the duo sights one they strolled through the shopping district.

"Well then let's do our best then." Mathilda claims with a wide smile before they walk inside of the mall


	4. Chapter 4

"After looking at all of those pictures, I'm excited to see how our birthday party turn out!" Raul happily exclaimed after they made their way outside of Mariana's studio.

Romero turns his gaze on to Raul with a expression of shock on his face, "It isn't often you get excited by these type of things."

Raul faces Romero with a "what are you talking about?" expression on his face, "I can get excited by _these _kind of things…besides we will get to see everyone, who we made friends with at the blading tournaments we entered."

Romero and Julia faces each other after hearing Raul's response to Romero's statement.

Raul observes Romero and Julia's expression and in a nervous tone he asked, "What are you two doing over there?"

They both cast their gazes over at him causing a look of fear to appear on his face, "It sounds more like you're expecting a _particular_ guest to come."

Raul contines to hold them in his sights, "Is that all you two can think about? I mean it has been a while since we had everyone all together in one place."

"Mhm, that sounds more of an excuse to me?" Romero chimes in with his personal opinion.

Raul swiftly faces away from their stares, so that they could not catch a glimpse of a blush that had suddenly appeared on his face.

"Is there anything else that we have to do while we're in town?" Raul quickly asks hoping to change the subject of their conversation with his question.

The two then looked at each other and nodded their heads in sync, "I think we should let him have this pass this time." Romero leans closer to Julia and whispers in one of her ears.

She merely nods her head showing that she agrees with Romero's proposition. "Actually we do, Mariana manages to slip me this list before we left. It seems as if we will be making rounds to check up on the progress for the birthday party."

"So where are we going to first then?" Julia directs her question to Romero who was looking at the list.

"It seems as if we're going to check up on the venue, the food and then we will end up at the stylist." Romero outlines the tasks on the list.

"The sooner we start the faster we can get done right?" Raul comments with his back to Romero and Julia.

"Of course," Romero mentions before the traveling trio makes their way to the first destination on the list.

'_I wonder would the place look as good as it did on the picture?' _Julia and Raul thought after falling behind Romero.

0000

"I didn't know that the mall was busy today." Mathilda declares once they finished purchasing gifts for the twins and now they were searching the stores for party outfits.

"Mathilda," Miguel calls out to his pink haired friend, who was currently walking in front of him.

"Yes, what is it Miguel?" Mathilda politely inquires allowing Miguel to catch up to her pace.

"Why do you think Claude was trying so hard in making us stay here for the twins' party?" he asks her.

'_You really don't need to know the answer to that question…' _Mathilda thinks as she tries to think of a reasonable answer.

"Who knows," she claims as she merely shrugs her shoulders as a means to answer while trying to avoid bumping into a bystander.

"I mean its not like him to try and force us to do something against our will." Miguel expresses his opinion of the situation.

'_He only does that to you Miguel and not everyone else.' _Mathilda mentally notes to herself.

"Besides you shouldn't be thinking about Claude, what you need to be thinking about is your date in a couple of weeks." Mathilda tries to divert his attention elsewhere rather than on Claude.

That seemed to do the job since Miguel suddenly turned mute, which signaled to Mathilda that he was thinking of a plan to surprise Julia.

Miguel's question seem to have sparked a memory about Claude's _obssession _in Mathilda's memory banks that it nearly caused her to upchuck her breakfast.

She recalls cleaning Claude's room for spring-cleaning when she discovered a rather small room, like a closet space, that was a miniature shrine dedicated to his favorite individual.

At first, she thought it was kind of cute that Claude had an idol and that he tried to keep the room a secret from his teammates. As she was searching for the light switch, she felt that the walls was covered with something and could even make a cardboard cut out.

_'I wonder who would Claude admire this much that he would have this room solely dedicated to them.'_

However, once she managed to locat the light switch, she flicked on the light to see that everything was completely covered with black material: the walls, the ceiling, partial of the floor and a stand alone cardboard cutout.

Her curiosity was nagging at her when she realizes that her time was quickly dwindling at the seconds from when Claude would possibly return from running his errands.

Mathilda made her way to the cardboard cutout and gently tugged the cover from it when she had to cover her mouth in order to quiet her scream.

She swiftly placed the cover back over it, switched off the lights, made sure that everything was the exacy way that Claude had left it, and bolt out of his room to the bathroom.

'_I never would have thought…' _Mathilda thought to herself before feeling a lump form in her throat and lift the toilet seat.

After that terrifying discovery, she could never look Claude directly in the eyes. She made a silent pact that she would not permit Claude to obtain the object of his desire at any cost.

"Mathilda," Miguel calls her name when he realizes that she was staring off in to space.

"What's wrong?" Miguel inquires knowing that the only time Mathilda would blank out was when she was thinking about something that troubled her.

She snaps out of her daze, points at a random store, and falsely claims, "I was just looking at that store up there."

Miguel merely releases a sight of relief and response with, "Good...for a minute there you had me scared whenever you would blank out like that."

"Sorry about that. I will try to pay more attention, besides I know a store we can try for you." Mathilda tells him with a small smile evident on her face.

"Alright then let's do this!" Miguel excitingly shouts his statement as they were in route to their next destination.

0000

'_I can't believe that pink haired girl and Miguel tried to avoid me like I was their mother trying to punish them or something.' _Claude thought in disbeilef while sitting in the kitchen.

He decided to make him some tea since it would calm his nerves or he would have tore down their apartment and the entire apartment complex.

'_I wonder what they could be doing?' _Claude ponders to himself when he found his hand shaking from anger.

'_I really need to just punch something right now.' _He thinks to himself before slamming it down on the kitchen counter.

Claude lifted his hand and spotted a bruise on the side of his fist once he heard footsteps. "Are you alright Claude?"

"I'm fine Aaron, I just drop something that's all." Claude lies while holding the kettle in his hand for proof of his lie.

Aaron merely shakes his head before making his way to the refrigerator and removes a green juice box, which Claude guessed it to be Apple Juice.

"Hey Aaron," he stopped his teammate before he entered the living room again.

"Hm, what is Claude?" he asked surprised that Claude would ask him for something.

"Do you know where Mathilda and Miguel went?" Claude asked with a calm expression on his face as he tried to maintain his anger within his body.

Aaron studied Claude for some reason before answering, "They didn't tell me anything. I was outside enjoying the fresh air."

"Thanks Aaron for answering my question _honestly_." Claude places an emphasis on "honestly" seeing as he could use Aaron as his personal spy for when his plans called for one.

"No problem, Claude," Aaron mentions before he steps out of the kitchen and back in to the living room while sipping on his juice box.

Cladue turned his attention back to the tea he planned on making when he reached up in the upper cabinets for a coffee mug and the tea powder.

'_What if something were to have happen to them and we wouldn't know where they were.' _Claude thought to himself when he brought the kettle over to the sink and opened the lid of the kettle.

He turned on the hot water so he could speed the process up, _'So she thinks that she's so slick…' _

He waited until the water in the kettle was half way full before he turned the facuet to stop the water.

'_I always knew Mathilda had feelings for him but I never would have thought that they were that strong that she would pull something like this in front of me.' _Claude huffed after that thought when he opened the tea box and poured some of the tea in.

Claude pulled on a couple of drawers, found the stirring spoon, washed it off in the sink and placed it in the opening of the kettle.

He could help but let out a small laugh before stopping himself only to repeat that same action again until he was hysterically laughing.

'_I will allow her this one but next time it wont' be so easy for her.' _Claude mentally notes before tossing the stirring spoon in the sink before carrying the kettle over to where the stove was.

0000

Romero along with Julia and Raul were going through their checklist marking down specific things that they were told to look for with each stop.

"I still can't get over on how Mariana managed to get this place!" Julia exclaims once they left the sight of their venue.

"I thought it was impossible to book there unless you have a reservation five years in advance." Raul recalls a newscast about the place after seeing the location a couple of hours ago.

"It's quite popular here indeed. Mariana told me that just about any and everything has been held there except for a big top circus extravagance like your birthday." Romero relayed something that Mariana told him from their first visit with her.

"That woman has a lot of connections I can tell you that." Romero mentions while they were making their way over to the restaurant that was going to cater for their birthday party.

Julia and Raul walked on the same pace with Romero, who was still guiding them to their next destination.

"You said that we're going to visit the restaurant next?" Raul inquires with anxiousness in his tone.

Julia starts to rub her forehead after seeing her brother's reaction to hearing the word restaurant. "Always thinking with your stomach."

"Ah come on Julia, we've been walking around this city for all morning and I'm a little hungry." Raul conjures up an excuse for his sense of food.

Before she could respond Romero cuts in with, "Raul is right, Julia. All this walking can really make you hungry."

Julia felt outnumbered on the argument so she decided to drop it…at least for now that is.

"I hope you all know that we're only trying finger food while we are there." Julia reminds tp Raul more then Romero.

"Eh?" Raul sound disappointed after being reminded about what they will be doing at the restaurant.

Romero touched Raul's shoulder while Julia had a smile of victory on her face, "Don't worry, I know a café that isn't to far away from where we are going."

Julia's smile soon disappeared off of her face after she heard Romero reassure her twin about eating food.

"You know you could have told him that after we came out of the restaurant Romero." Julia claims with an disappointed expression on her face.

"Sorry...had to have Raul's back on this one. I got you next time, okay?" Romero whispers to Julia before giving her wink.

Julia merely rolls her eyes at the two males and states, "Let's just get this over with I'm ready to go home."

0000

"Did you like the outfit that you bought?" Mathilda asked him after they emerged from his part of the shopping trip.

Miguel nodded his head in agreement, "I can't wait until the party, can you?" Mathilda heard Miguel asked her.

"I must agree I'm feeling the same way. I mean we will get to see Takao and the others back together again." She expresses her own excitement.

"Oh and I heard that you would be leaving a day early, care to explain why is that?" Mathilda inquires but she already knew the reason why.

"She asked me to come down there a day early and that gives me time to check out the hotel that we will be staying at for the bey blading tournament." Miguel answered while his bag slapped against his leg when he walked.

"So that was what was in that letter too as well as the invitation." Mathilda concludes with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh yeah…but how did you end up with the invitation when it was in the letter?" he wonders out before they exited the mall.

"Trust me, it was best if I had faked as if it had meant for me." Mathilda merely responses to his question.

'_Or we wouldn't have been able to attend the party…' _


	5. Chapter 5

"Well today is the day…are you all ready to go?" Mathilda asked Miguel from the threshold of his bedroom door with a smile on his face.

Miguel packed the last bit of his items into his carry on before checking the alarm clock that sat on the coffee table beside his bed.

"Yeah that is it." He said to himself when he checked his bag again twice to make sure that everything was there.

"Wait a minute," he pauses when he remembered that he did not have Julia's birthday gift packed in there.

Mathilda waited for him to turn around so she could show that she had the gift currently in her hand.

"Miguel," she called out to him but he did not hear her as he searched through his closet.

"I have the gift in my hand now come on I will ride with you to the airport." Mathilda had to shake the gift to get Miguel's attention.

"Oh good. I am glad you are here Mathilda." Miguel expressed his thanks before they exited from his room.

"I know you would be hopeless without me i figured that out. Now come on, I know you do not want to miss this flight." She said with a smile on her face.

The traveling duo made it to the kitchen before they came face to face with none other then Claude.

Mathilda froze in her steps when she could feel her body stiffen up at the presence of Claude, "So you two were going to leave without the rest of the crew?"

"No, we invited everyone along remember Claude, even Aaron is ready to go." Miguel reminded the blue haired boy before the sight of Aaron caught their attention.

Claude looked between all of his teammates, "Well it seems as if you have everything under control Miguel. I can say that that is expected of you."

Mathilda could tell that Claude was still looking for signs that Miguel was lying about where he will be going at later on in the day.

"I do have a flight to catch and I definitely do not want to be late, now do I?" Miguel reminded his teammate of where he had to be in the next thirty minutes.

"You are in good hands Miguel, we will make sure that you get to the airport on time." Claude responded to Miguel's question.

'_What does he have plan for Miguel?' _Mathilda thought to herself after hearing Claude speak.

0000

"Hey, are you up?" Romero asked after he cracked the door open and poked his head in Julia's room.

He saw that Julia was staring out of her window where her patio was and saw the morning sky.

"If I remember correctly today is the day where he comes to visit, am I right?" Romero asked Julia who merely sighed and looked at her bedspread.

"Romero," she called to the blonde haired man at her bedroom door. "Yes, what is it, Julia?"

"Can I confess something to you?" Julia inquired about a task she could do with him.

Romero saw that Julia was quite serious with her question and he knew that he had to be careful how he answered her question.

"My dear Julia, I am not a priest so confessing to me would be of no good. You can tell me what is on your mind instead." He answered her question.

"How do I know hat this is not a fraud? How do I know if this will work out? What I am saying is, that I have my doubts. Is that okay to have?"

Romero sat on her while Julia fired off questions at him left and right when he could tell that she was a little scared of what was to come in the next couple of hours.

"The thing is I just do not like not knowing what is going to happen next." Julia explained why she was feeling the way she was at the moment.

"That is because you want to control every thing even your future and that is something that you can not do, Julia. You should allow some things to just happen on their own besides you need to be getting dress." Romero responded to her statement

He waited till realization set in on her when her eyes were wide from shock and awe, "Oh crap, that is right, I am suppose to be at the airport. Romero what time is it?"

"You have forty five minutes before his plane touches down. My advice to you would be to use every last minute to your advantage." Romero told her before rising to his feet leaving her to her personal needs.

'_I love young love.' _Romero thought to himself before making his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

0000

Miguel was glad to be back on solid ground again since he was not comfortable with flying but was willing at times to fly.

He released a sigh of breath in order for him to relax before he thought to himself, _'I wonder did she come?' _

Miguel made his way through security once again before locating his duffel bag that he slung on his shoulders.

He had looked around to take in his surroundings before noting that this airport that he was in was similar to one back home.

'_Why did I really come here?' _he thought to himself before deciding to make his way towards the exit.

"Miguel, can't you see the sign?" a voice that knew his name called out to him.

He paused in his tracks and turned around when he saw someone shorter then him with a whiteboard in their hand blocking their face. It had his name written with a black marker.

"Sorry about that I am not use to this airport." He explained while answering the question.

"I will let you off the hook with that one." The person told him when he could tell by the voice and the way the person dresses that it was a girl.

"You know Julia, it really is me, you can remove the sign from in front of your face." Miguel reassured her when he saw her take it from in front of her face.

"Ah you are no fun Miguel." Julia fake pouted before placing the sign on the side of her body.

"It is good to see you too. You look good from the last time that I saw you." He told her after looking at her face.

"A girl can't always be training you know. I do have to have a social life sometimes." Julia joked along with him.

"If I recall you owe me a rematch since I lost to you." Miguel told her before they start to walk forward.

Julia could not help but to look at Miguel with a smile on her face, "Ah come on now, don't let that little thing make you upset. I will be happy to give you another rematch if you like."

"So what would you like to do first?" Julia asked him once they made their way out of the airport.

"Well I have been sent down her because Claude thinks it is a business thing but he does not know that I will have a little help from my tour guide." Miguel spoke up.

"Are you guys planning to participate in the local blading tournament this week?" Julia asked him before signaling for a taxicab.

"Yeah, we have to get back in some kind of shape besides they say that there will be some tough competition there." Miguel answered while shifting his bag back onto his shoulder.

"If you would say my brother and I will be there so of course there will be some competition." Julia counter before the taxicab made it towards them.

This time it was Miguel turn to laugh, "What I have to do is look for a location where we can practice without the buzz of the other competitors eyes."

The taxicab driver pulled up and unlocked the door and allowed them to enter in his cab.

"Oh, I know the perfect place, but don't we need to stop by the hotel you will be staying in?" Julia poses to Miguel.

"Yeah, I have a feeling if I don't do it then I would be hounded for a long time and that is something that I could have done." Miguel responded before telling the cabdriver where to go.

0000

"Romero," Raul called for the blonde haired male while making his way down the hallway.

"What do you want Raul?" Romero asked him after sticking his head out of the kitchen showing where he was.

"Have you seen Julia? She is not in her room or anywhere in the house." Raul answered after approaching him.

"She did not tell you where she was going?" Romero asked him, which surprised him since Julia did not tell her own twin where she was going.

"Obviously no because I would not have been asking you right now. Where is she?" Raul inquired once again hoping that he could get an answer from Romero.

"Well Miguel flew in early today and so Julia is with him." Romero replied with a smile evident on his face.

Raul stifled a yawn with his hand before what Romero told him settled in, "She's what?"

'_And so the little brother goes on a rampage…' _he thought to himself.

"Do you know where she is right now?" Raul asked with seriousness in his tone.

"Raul, your sister can surely handle herself besides I am confident that Miguel will not let anyone harm your sister." Romero tried to reassure the red head boy in front of him.

"Now my question for you is why did you not invite someone a day earlier so you could spend time with them?" Romero asked as curiosity was starting to get to him.

Raul was caught off guard with that question that his face tinted a red color, "Why would I do that?"

Romero nodded his head at the teenage boy in denial, "It will not do any good now. Why don't you extend their stay?"

"I am not answering that question. I will just go back to bed for now." Raul proclaim since he had a feeling that Romero was baiting him in.

"You are no fun, you know that." Romero fake pouted after being denied some fun from Raul.

'_I wonder what big sis could be up to with Miguel?' _he thought to himself while he made his way back up the staircase that led to both of their rooms.

0000

Aaron, Claude and Mathilda made their way back into the apartment after coming back from the airport.

"What time do you think I should call Miguel?" Mathilda asked the boys around her.

"He should have landed there already so you can give him ten or so minutes to settle in to his hotel room before you call." Claude answered her question.

'_It is creepy how he has Miguel schedule around planned out like that.' _She thought before opting for a break from Claude.

"Oh, we will have to meet up again because we have to discuss what we are going to do for tomorrow." Claude reminded them.

"How could I forget I mean we are going to go to a birthday party and enjoy ourselves? So I see no point in planning for fun." Mathilda answered over her shoulder before making her way into her room.

"She does have a point Claude. We can ease up a little for the twins birthday party can't we?" Aaron asked while looking at Claude.

"If you two think about it, we are going to some place we do not know so it would be best to be prepared for anything." Claude reminded them.

Aaron nodded his head to show that he agreed with Claude way of thinking, "I still would agree with Mathilda, let us have fun for once."

'_What is wrong with these people?' _Claude thought to himself after hearing each one of his team's responses.

'_I just don't get them anymore?' _

0000

"Wow they put you and your team in a nice hotel." Julia exclaimed after seeing where Miguel will be staying for their stay.

Miguel emerged from the cab with all of his bags when Julia paid for the cab. "Then you all have everything within a walking distance too."

"Claude does know how to pick his hotels. Anyway I want to hurry up so I can see this city for myself." Miguel told her before they made there inside of the hotel.

"Names?" the receptionist at the desk asked them once they approached him.

"My name is Miguel and I have a reservation for Barthez Battalion?" Miguel answered his question with his name.

They watched as he typed something into a computer before looking up at them, "It says it is a party of four and that you have two rooms."

"Yes. They sent me early to make sure that everything is alright." Miguel told him before the man handed him his card.

"Your room number is 324. Well then have a nice stay sir," He said before sending them off.


End file.
